


The Thief Will Wonder No More

by The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bilbo Baggins Destroys the One Ring, He doesn't want his family to die, Hurt Bilbo, Time Travel, its Gandalf fault, with the help of Thorin and his company
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19/pseuds/The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo does back in time and saves his family and in turn changes future events for the better. All The fellowship have to worry about now is getting Aragorn's throne back. Yes I know this isn't a very good summary but its the only one I could come up with in such sort notice :) </p>
<p>Please Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thief Will Wonder No More

**Author's Note:**

> I surjest listening to the song in the link below. I listened to it while writing the story. It adds a little something more to the story. Hope you enjoy. Thank you to everyone who has ready my other two stories. I'm shocked at how popular Chance Encounters Change Everything is, I know I should be used to it since it is cross posted on FF.net but its still shocking. 
> 
> Thanks again to everyone who has read them. Its nice to know people are taking the time to read the stories I post. 
> 
> EDIT 08/05/16: I'm shocked at how popular this story is. I will be continuing this story with the help of GuesssWho. It might take a while to finish the second chapter but I'm already half way there. 
> 
> Anyway Enjoy the story. Comment or Kudos and tell me what you think :)

Date: 23/04/16  
Time: 4:49 pm – 6:22 pm  
Listening to: King & Lionheart III Thorin & Bilbo by Kilia93  
Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FgiKPPYWZ2o

“I’ll come,” Bilbo said turning to face Thorin and the company who were all staring at him in shock. They were surprised that he was actually agreeing to come. There was a look in his eyes that set them all in edge, they all got the feeling that Bilbo had seen and knew far more than he was letting on which was very worrying.

“On the condition, I actually get to make arrangements in case I do die on the quest or don’t return for a while. I do after all have thieving relatives who are bent on getting my smeil and I rather that not happen while I’m away,” Bilbo said his eyes hardening clearing thinking about something that had happened in the past, they could all tell there was something different about Bilbo though they didn't know what yet.

"Of cause Master Baggins. How long will you need,” Thorin said staring at Bilbo in shock, not believing that he was actually agreeing to come. There was something in his eyes that made Thorin’s heart arch in his chest, he had seen that look before. He could tell that Bilbo was very lonely and had nothing better to do.

“Only three or four days. I was planning on leaving for a trip soon anyway. So I already have mostly everything in order, apart for a few things. You might want to commination oil skin cloak, it’s going to rain later on in the trip,” Bilbo said as he turned to look at them. There was a strange look in his eyes. A look that set them all a little on edge.

Gandalf stared at Bilbo wondering what was going on, he could tell that something had changed about the hobbit. Like he had seen something that still haunted him. Thorin nodded and Bilbo turned around and walked into the kitchen to put the plates away. They were all confused and slightly alarmed when they hear plates clattering then a strangled gasp coming from the kitchen.

Fili and Kili looked at each other and walked into the kitchen to see Bilbo leaning over the sink, his shoulders shaking as he sung quietly to himself in a broken voice, his hand was bleeding blood dripping onto the floor though he didn’t seem to notice. He seemed to be in a completely different world. When they took a closer look they realised that his dressing gown was open, they could just see the bottom of his brown pants.

“Master Boggins are you alright?” Kili asked stepping into the kitchen as the other dwarves gathered behind them, he was shocked when Bilbo’s grip on the edge of sink tightened as his voice broke even more as he sung turning around to face them all. They were shocked to see his shirt was completely open revealing a deep scar that went from his left shoulder to the top of his right hip.

It was bleeding though Bilbo didn’t seem to notice as he continued to sing. It was only then did they realise what Bilbo was singing as he looked at them with a look that had them all taking a step back. The pain grief and regret in his eyes was shocking as he continued to sing, they realised the lyrics of the song had changed, taking on a whole new meaning as Bilbo sing them.

They could all feel Bilbo love for a family that he lost, unable to save from being killed when they fought to protect the home they had lost, though never got to see rebuilt. Of a thief who would do anything for his family even if it meant dying to save them from curse on the mountains gold. They all stared at Bilbo in shock wondering how he knew the song.

“Forever they lay in the halls of stone, never to see their home again. The thief is left to wonder. Never to return home. Never again to see the too halls of stone, because he stole to save his family, from the curse of mountains gold,” Bilbo finished. Slowly sinking his knees his hands balled into fists and he kneeled at Thorin’s feet.

Thorin stared down at Bilbo too shocked to say anything as the hobbits tears mixed with the blood on the floor. They were all too shocked to say anything. Bilbo’s song was so heart breaking. They all turned around to see Gandalf staring at Bilbo with a horrified look on his face as Bilbo got to his feet, his eyes hard and cold as he glared.

“You were right. I did come back changed and with a few _stories_ of my own,” Bilbo broke off laughing coldly as he glared at Gandalf who too took a step back. They could tell that those stories were anything but pleasant and by the look in his eyes very painful and not something he like to remember but something that he would never forget. They never noticed that Bilbo never answered Kili's question though then again the answer was pretty clear.

“This place will never be my home, it maybe where I grew up but my home is in a mountain with my nephews who never got to see their home and a King who never got his Kingdom back,” Bilbo said as he looked at Thorin then glared at Gandalf who had gone very pale at Bilbo’s words. Fili couldn't help but wonder what the wizard had done to earn the hobbit anger. They knew it must have been something very big, when they had first arrived they could see how much Bilbo respected the wizard. Now that was all gone, they couldn't help but wonder what happened.

“You might be a wizard but that doesn’t mean you have the right to play with people lives. Prove me wrong that you. Prove that you are better than Saurman. Gandalf the Grey. **Now get out of my house**. We will see you in three weeks’ time,” Bilbo said glaring at Gandalf who had gone very pale and nodded quickly leaving the house.

It wouldn’t be until years later, after they had gotten their home back with would the dwarves realise exactly what Bilbo had said. Why he insisted that they keep their food and packs in a special bag he had with him, they were ready for the goblins and didn’t lose anything. Gandalf was _just_ in time like last time, Bilbo wondered if he did that on perpose, only coming at the very last minute to 'save the day' too bad his warning had come to late and three of his family had died.

They didn’t understand until much later why Bilbo had blamed Gandalf saying it was his fault that his family died and his nephews never got to see their home and an exiled King never got to see his kingdom, at the time they didn’t know he was talking about them. They were very much shocked when they finally realised what Bilbo was singing about when they were in Bag End and who exactly the thief was. It made sense, given everything that he knew. They were just glad that Bilbo had been there. They didn't know what would have happened if he wasn't there.

Bilbo had explained everything to Thranduil in Sindarin, making him pale and quickly agree though to what none of them found out until later. Legolas had kept his comments to himself when he saw Bilbo glare. This time around Lake Town didn’t burn, there was no war with the elves and men. They were ready for the front assault from Azog and Bolg.

In the end Thorin, Fili and Kili all survived. It took them some time to recover but they were alive. All of the dwarves who hadn’t been in Bag End that fateful day didn’t know why Bilbo looked so relived. The dwarves of the Ironhills quickly learnt that Bilbo was not someone you wanted to get mad. He was very protective of his dwarves and wouldn't hesitate to yell at those who hurt them. They all soon learnt that getting hit by Bilbo was better then getting a tongue-lashing from the hobbit.

The council didn’t put up any fuss when Bilbo said he was going home and the company was coming with him. Dain was left with strict instructions as Bilbo and his dwarves travelled back to the Shire after hearing of the death of Bilbo cousins. Frodo adored ever one of uncles and his two cousins. He was confused when Bilbo, his dwarves, Legolas and Tauriel had to leave on a quest to destroy the Ring Bilbo had found in the goblins tunnels.

The company, Legolas and Tauriel were shocked when they met with Gollum who had just grinned and shook his head.

“Ready for the next adventure. If you destroy it then what quest will Frodo go on,” Sméagol had asked, they were all a little shocked to see his transformation from a creature back into a hobbit though he still had a split personality not that anyone minded. They all loved to listen to Gollum and Sméagol stories about their past and what things had been like back then. They had all been when they found out that the Shire had traded with dwarves and there was a very close tie between their two cultures and species even though most had forgotten since that was 500 years ago.

“Yes I am. Oh Frodo still has to help a certain displaced King get his throne back. He just won’t have to deal with the ring this time around,” Bilbo said sharing a smile with Legolas confusing everyone. They would later find out that he King Bilbo had spoken of was Estel, Elrond’s adopted son and the right king to the throne of Gondor.

Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Boromir and Aragorn never fully understood why Legolas insisted on bringing Sméagol with them. Gandalf had been shocked to see him but said nothing when he noticed how relaxed the four hobbits and Gimli were around him. All those who had been there too see Aragorn get crowned would always wonder why a hobbit from the Shire was putting the crown on Aragorn’s head. Just like Bilbo had done for Thorin when he was crowned King. Frodo went back to the Shire with Merry, Pippin and Sméagol. Living in Bag End with his guardian.

Everyone in the Shire was shocked when Rosie had Thorin Oakenshield Gamgee-Baggins. Who it turned out was a dwarf even though both of his parents were hobbits and shared a mind with the King Under the Mountain. His best friends were Kellen and Mian who were Thorin’s two sons.

They spent ten months of the year in the Shire and two months in Erebor not that anyone but Thorin's council minded, they after all really didn't have much of a say in the matter not when Bilbo had told them that Kellen and Mian were living in the Shire for ten month of the year end of story. No one dared to argue with Bilbo. Not even Thorin.

Bilbo Baggins did return to the Shire though only for a few months before he would go back with Kellen and Mian. They could all see how happy Bilbo was with his family, which was a strange but then again so was he, Erebor had very good relations with Gondor, Merkwood and Dale all because of one hobbit who didn’t want to lose his family.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The song Bilbo is sing is a changed version of the Misty Mountains song. The only words of the song that I have written are the ones that in the story. Though I think that's all that's really needed. I can write the rest of the song if enough people want me too. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
